


10. righteous

by Ferith12



Series: 50 prompts [10]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: She can never quite tell whether she hates him because he’s good, or because he thinks he is, or because she isn’t.
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Series: 50 prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040545
Kudos: 2





	10. righteous

She can never quite tell whether she hates him because he’s good, or because he thinks he is, or because she isn’t. It’s all wrapped up in righteousness somehow, she knows, self-righteousness, or true rightness, or something she can’t quite put her finger on.

She hates him, because she’s fairly certain that if things were slightly different, just a little to the left, she would love him.

She remembers her childhood. She remembers being sure, being so proud in a childish way that did not question her own superiority, having a place, before she was kicked out of it, found wanting, found lesser.

She wonders if he is the sort of man who thinks of others as lesser. She wonders if there is any other sort of man.

He has no reason to be so very high and mighty. All he does is save a little money for a giant, soulless corporation. Yet he sees himself as this bastion of… she’s not sure what. Something. Something, if not moral, then orderly.

He loves order, and she loves it too, as much as she hates it. She likes things to fall into place, she wishes she could fall somewhere too.

She drifts instead.

Unrighteous.

Placeless.

She was not born to this world, and she makes the best of it. She wishes he was someone different, something different. A little to the left.


End file.
